The Story Behind the Pain
by zaminemailoverinlenkagamine
Summary: Rin's swelling sensitive part. Who might be the one at fault?


The story behind the pain

* * *

**Disclaimer/ note:** Mai-tan doesn't own the Vocaloid, Crypton~sama does. A story for a perverted people like me. LenxRin satisfy our lust *emphasis on the "OUR"* (kidding)

* * *

Rin doesn't know what's the matter on her pussy, she feels every morning that it seems contracted and she feels pain when walking. She was confused, she still haven't sexed with anyone and yet she's experiencing an event of a girl who have sexed only feel.

One day, when she woke up, she felt that her contracted pussy is swelling and painful. She stripped off her short and panties revealing her swelly sensitivity. She sits on her bed, spreading her legs apart. She gets her phone and took a picture of her swelling pussy. "Ugh, it's so red".

Months pass and it seems that she is now used to that swelling sensation she's feeling, the pain goes away though, the time it is always aching is only when she woke up every morning.

Then one day, when she wakes up, she saw a mark of a fading water on her bed cover. "Fuck what the hell is this?" then it came to her mind, "Is someone fucking me when I'm asleep, but who?" who is the one fucking her. She thought of asking Len if he heard someone entering her room when she's asleep.

Their bedrooms are only in front of each other. She clicked the door open and she entered. She noticed that Len is not there, But she walks in and wander in his room after a minute of roaming around she step on something wet on the floor. Her eyes widen when she noticed the fading water mark on Len's boxer, or should I say fading seed on Len's boxers. She reached for it then someone enters the room, he gasped and so is Rin.

"R-rin you're holding my…." He blushed

"Len..don't tell me..don't tell me that you're fucking me when I'm asleep!" her eyes widen. So, it is Len!

"ah….." Len blushed harder, red as a tomato and was speechless on what she said.

"So you did, didn't you?"

"Oh well, why would I do such a thing….?" He said looking away.

"Len you know I hate liars, there's no one who might do that to me, you're the only boy in this house and also this boxers will prove it" she said raising the boxers up.

"Ugh okay I DID! Are you happy n…..!" his words were interrupted when Rin suddenly pecked Len on his lips.

"Why should fuck me while I'm sleeping when you can fuck me when I'm awake?" she whispered at Len, holding his dick up rubbing it up and down.

His dick is now stiffening for every stroke of her hands.

"Rin you're not angry?" Len is confused

" ahahaha no, not at all, If you want to just ask me!"

"Then may I fucked you now?" he asked overjoyed

"Good boy, that's how I like it, ask before you do it!" she giggles

She stripped off her shirt, short, and panties were the only thing left is her bra at the same time Len was striping off his shorts,shirt and boxers revealing his lengthy meat ready to enter the mouth of ecstasy.

Rin position herself sitting on his bed, she gets one of Len's pillow and ride on top of it rubbing her now wet pussy on it.

"Rin what are you doing?"

"If I did this then the wetness on my vagina will be wiped off, then it will hurt when you push that delicious dick of yours in mine, so now you get it? My pussy is all swelled up because of you. I am not awake so I didn't secrete any lubricant."

"Oh-haha sorry my dear, I thought you'll hate it, me fucking my own sister. So, I kept it a secret that I fuck you when you are in deep sleep"

Rin gets off the pillow and spread eagle her legs extending her arms "come on Lenny into my hot lubricated opening" her pussy is now dripping wet again after wiping it off by the pillow, her lust make her pussy become wet easily.

"Oh Len, Come now already satisfy my lust, glide into my lubricant, Oh! I'm anticipating it!"

"First of all Rin may I taste that sweet nectar of yours before plunging my lengthy into your lubricated pussy?"

"Oh! Go ahead!" Len bend down licking her wet pussy and her clit.

"Ah~Ah! It tickles me down there Len!" Len rubs her clit with his thumb, rubbing it up and down inserting one to two fingers in and out.

"H-Hyaaa ahhhhh, that hurts! But it also feels good" she bit her lip and moan

Len now positioned on top of her, her back on the bed and Len on top. Pointing his dicky into her pussy.

"Here goes ecstasy my beloved Rin"

"hurry up~!" screamed Rin as she gets excited

Len plunge his dick into her pussy driving it deeper

"Len…ah~~~deeper~~ahh ahh this..feels great when you're awake"

"Rin I want to wrecked your shit and go dig deeper"

"If you…ahhhh!...can~~" Rin answered Len with a heavy breathing and moan, same with Len. It is so deep that it causes Rin's toes to curl up.

"Faster Len!" she scream as she moan erotically

"Oh Rin you really are the best! I want to savor you."

"Ahh~ let's do it everytime ahh! At..free..time ahh~ahh~..after school~ahh at school..ahh! or everyday!

"As you ordered my princess" Len whisper at Rin after nipping her earlobe.

Len reach for her back to unbuckle her bra. Her chest is now rounder and bigger than Miku's, well done for her adolescence well develop body. Len revealed the two soft round mounds of Rin from its D cup bra. He throw her bra to the ground and grab Rin's jiggling breast.

"Ah-Rin you're well developed"

"So is you Len!" as she stroke Len's hard dick Len bend down and sip her right tits while rubbing the other, at the same time taking Rin.

That night, the reason to her swelling painful pussy was answered and they share the first night that they become one in all her mind and thoughts are awake.

* * *

Nyohohohohoho the end to my damp damn fic \(^o^)/ Hurray for pervert minds!

Thank you for reading! Please do review! -bows-


End file.
